Sibling Rivalry
by beckyboogle
Summary: A busy day in the ED sees Cal and Ethan deal with a crisis. When an RTC brings a familiar face to the ED, how will our two young doctors cope? Is there more to the story than it seems? (Yes...there always is)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, for some reason the chapter didn't upload properly. Thanks to sweeet-as-honey for pointing this out to me.**

Cal and Ethan were both near the end of a long shift. Cal was putting away a file when he let out a long yawn. "Someone's tired." Ethan smiled at his older brother."Don't I know it! I just want to get back home." Cal replied contemplating how easy it could be to sneak away a few minutes early. His thoughts were interrupted by an incessant ringing coming from the red phone. Rita answered it. "Holby city ED" she had a habit for nodding throughout the phone call despite the caller not being able to see her. She hung up. "Major RTC 5 minutes away." She announced authoritatively. She nodded towards the tired brothers. "We are never going to get out of here. Can't people crash their cars on other peoples shifts?" Joked Cal. He jogged over towards Rita and began to prep the trauma equipment. Shortly after that the doors burst open revealing Dixie pushing a trolley followed by Jeff pushing another. Caleb went over to Dixie whilst Ethan went to Jeff. "GCS of 6, pulse of 90 beats per minute..."Dixie ran off as soon as she noticed the young doctors lack of attention. "Dr Knight! What on earth are you doing?" Cal had stopped dead on his tracks. He put his hand over his mouth. "Alexandra!" He exclaimed. Jeff had to swerve the trolley to avoid taking out Cal's legs. "Caleb! What did you just say?!" Ethan shouted running over to his frozen brother. Cal couldn't speak, he simply pointed to the bloody figure lying on the stretcher. Ethan followed his gaze to see their unconscious younger sister being rolled into RESUS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that the previous chapter was so short! This one is much longer. Please keep the reviews coming!**

"What the hell is Lexi even doing in Holby?" Ethan enquired as Cal paced in front of him. "She was supposed to be in Newcastle doing a course. Why didn't she tell us?" "Ethan. I. Don't. Know." Cal enunciated as Zoe clacked out of RESUS, towering over the boys in her impractically high heeled shoes. "Ok, so Alexandra is stable but she is still unconscious, she should come round within the hour. You can sit with her but just give us a shout when she wakes up so we can complete a more thorough examination." Dr Hanna explained. The boys pushed their way into RESUS and both pulled up a chair to sit by their little sisters bed. Alexandra Knight, much like Caleb chose to take their Mums maiden name, resembled both Cal and Ethan. Her long sandy coloured hair was splayed across the pillows, the sheets were gathered at her chest and she looked peaceful. She was covered in lacerations which the trauma team had dressed and stitched and it was now a waiting game. Ethan pulled out the clipboard and began the dreaded task of reading her notes. He wanted to know the extent of her injuries and to ensure that their little sister was getting the best possible care. Cal on the other hand had fallen asleep with his head propped up on his hands at the foot of his sisters bed. Ethan shortly joined him.

Cal woke up to the sound of rustling sheets. "Lexi? Are you okay?" He murmured, his voice thick with sleep. He sat um slowly massaging the crick in his neck. His gaze fell on his sisters eyes which were fluttering open he shuffled forward and took her hand in his. She woke up. "Where am I?" She croaked. Cal told her "You're in the Holby City ED, you were involved in a major RTC" he explained. "Cal? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She questioned. He told her that he worked here and would make sure that she got the best possible treatment. "Where's Ethan?" She pouted. "Nibbles" Cal called as he shook his brother awake. Ethan sat up quickly, ignoring the protesting muscles in his neck. He looked at Lexi and saw Cal sitting her upright. "Lexi!" He shouted as he ran towards her. They enveloped each other into a bear hug. "Hang on, when I woke up, you asked why he bloody hell I was here and then asked after him, but know that he's awake you act like he's your favourite person ever." Cal pouted at the two. "Somebody calls" Lexi muttered, before grabbing her eldest brother into her iron like embrace. Ethan jogged out of RESUS and found Zoe. "Hey, she's awake." He said as he led her back into the room. "Hi Lexi, my name is Dr Zoe Hanna, I would just like to quickly examine you to find your the extent of your injuries and then run a couple of tests. Can you remember what happened?" Zoe explained slowly making sure she could keep up. "Um, I was driving along, and reached a junction, I slowed down to make sure that there was nothing coming, and a van smashed straight into the drivers side of the car. I was unconscious but I could here a lovely lady called Dixie, she kept talking to me and asking me if I was ok, I kept trying to answer but I was completely out of it." She said. "Why are you snickering?" She asked Caleb. "You called Dixie, a lovely lady." He chuckled. "That's one thing she certainly isn't." A voice from across the room bellowed. "I heard that Caleb Knight. I don't thing you want your sister to know some of the things that you are, now do you?" Dixie retaliated. She stepped forwards with a tray of hot cups of coffee. She passed them out and left the room. Cal helped Lexi put hers on the windowsill whilst he sipped at his, the caffeine making its way into his bloodstream and immediately waking him up.


	3. Chapter 3

He sat back down in his chair and started a conversation with his siblings. A few minutes later he asked "So how's work Lex?" To no avail, she didn't answer, he tried to rouse her but was interrupted by the prompt beeping of the heart rate monitor. Ethan got to his feet and whipped the stethoscope from round his neck, he placed it on her chest and listened. He was then surrounded by a group of his colleagues. "Dr Hardy, you can't treat her, she is your relative. Go and sit in the staff room and we will come and update you when we can." Connie Beauchamp bellowed. He knew not to argue with the ice queen so he stood up and walked out of the room. He sat in the corridor alone. He was anxious and he felt a huge weight on his chest. What if she didn't make it? What would he do? How would he cope? Where was Caleb? What was happening? All these questions flurried around his head. He felt dizzy and realised that he was in the middle of a panic attack he was hyperventilating and couldn't see straight. He felt a pair of hands grab his wrist and hold his palm against their chest, he tried to match his breathing to theirs but couldn't. "Eth, just stay calm, breathe." Cal said as he put his brothers hand to his chest. He watched helplessly as his brother was consumed by unconsciousness.

"Can I get some help here please?" Cal yelled down the corridor. He supported his younger brothers head and neck as Max sprinted forward with a stretcher. Cal helped Max place his brother on the bed. He hurried alongside the trolley as Max steered it into a vacant cubicle. He was followed into the cubicle by Zoe. Cal explained the situation "probable panic attack, passed out about one minute ago. Blood pressure is normal, pulse rate of 100 beats per minute." Zoe grabbed the stethoscope that hung loosely around her neck. She placed it on Ethan's chest and listened to the erratic breaths he was taking. She nodded to Cal and walked out of the cubicle. Cal placed the oxygen mask over his brothers face and followed her out into the corridor. He waited as she spun on her heels to address him. "Dr Hardy should come round soon. We just need to slow his breathing. Has he ever experience any similar attacks before now?" She queried. "Yes, he's had panic attacks for years." Cal mentioned "I can handle this." He said. He pulled the curtains back and stepped into the cubicle. He glanced over at his brother. Ethan looked vulnerable without his glasses on, his hair was dishevelled and an oxygen mask placed over his sleeping face. His body shook with each wheeze. Cal stepped forward to the bedside. He sat on the bed next to him, put his arms around him and pulled him close. He grabbed his younger brothers hands and placed them flat against his chest so he could feel his steady breaths and match his own to them.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita, acting on Zoe's instructions, went to find Cal. She pulled back the curtain around cubicle six to find Both Cal and Ethan lying on the bed. Cal was resting his chin on his brothers head. She noted that Ethan's breaths were deeper and had slowed significantly to a slightly more normal rate. She edged her way closer to the sleeping brothers. She shook Cal lightly so as not to wake Ethan. "Cal! It's Alexandra." She said. "She's awake." He woke with a start at the sound of his sisters name. "Call her Lexi." He said as he tumbled off the bed slightly. Rita caught him and helped him to his feet. She walked with him to RESUS. She swung the door open and held it as Cal strode over to his sister. "Where's Ethan?" Lexi queried sleepily. "He had a severe panic attack. He's sleeping it off in cubicle six. He's stable and will be fine." Cal explained. He sat on the chair that Lofty was pulling out for him. He reached out and took her hand. "That's two out of three down. One left. I guess I win that one then" he chuckled to Lexi as Connie came in brandishing a clipboard. "Blood results" she said to Cal's questioning look. "Ok, there was no medication or alcohol found in the blood but we did find something out from your urine test." She said. Cal looked at her with a look that simply said "spill". "Cal you were wring earlier when you said there were only three of you. Lexi is pregnant." She explained. Lexi fell back onto the pillows as Rita rushed forward to the bed side. She caught Cal as he collapsed off his chair and onto the floor.

When Cal woke up, he saw a blue flash as he opened his eyes. He looked around despite his weak feeling. He recognised the blue wash walls as that of cubicle three. He sat up trying to remember what happened. An she had read his mind Robyn piped up. "You collapsed in RESUS. Ethan had a panic attack and Lexi is stable and pregnant." She summarised quickly. Cal swing his legs over the side of the bed and stumbled trying to stand. Robyn helped him walk to RESUS where Lexi was waiting. Ethan was sat next to her in a chair. "Wow, today has wiped three of you" Charlie mock gasped as he signalled for the other nurses to give the siblings some private time. "Have you told him?" Cal asked his baby sister. She shook her head. "Told me what?" Ethan demanded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look, Nibbles, calm down before you pass up out again. I wanted to tell you but you were unconscious when I found out and then I didn't want to stress you out and make you collapse again and then Cal mentioned it and..." Lexi stuttered. "ALEXANDRA MARY KNIGHT!" Ethan bellowed. "Just. Spit. It. Out." Lexi was seriously testing his patience. "Um, well. Ethan...I'm...pregnant" she stammered. She cursed herself silently, that one thing she had in common with Ethan was the Hardy family stammer. Ethan's eyebrows shot up with the news. "Pregnant." He repeated. He sat back in his chair. He looked shocked and both Lexi and Cal looked to see that he showed no signs of fainting. "You're taking it really well." Cal murmured. Lexi snorted. "That's because you fainted." "I didn't have any breakfast!" He retorted, before the two turned their attention back to their brother. He went quiet and looked like he was processing the information he was given. "How far along are you?" He questioned weakly. "Um, I don't know" Lexi said slowly. "And the father?" It was Cal's turn to ask a question. "Long gone. He left me and moved abroad." She whispered. "So... Um... What are you...um...going...to...do?" Ethan spluttered. "Well, I have no where to go. I have no house, I got evicted and that's why I was coming down here, I wanted to find a new job and a new place. I'm keeping the kid, I have to but how I'm going to cope is another question." She explained. Ethan stood up from his chair. "The offer still stands." He said before turning to Cal explaining. "When she last called she told me that she was struggling with her rent and I told her that if she wanted to she could come and live with us until she got herself back on her feet." Cal nodded firmly at this. Connie came strolling in. "So how is the patient?" She queried. "Good news, you are now well enough to be discharged as long as you have a decent accommodation arrangement." She turned and left the room as quickly as she had appeared.

Cal and Ethan helped her into the car, and stuffed her bags into the boot. Ethan drove them back to his apartment where Cal was also living. He helped her out of the car and pressed a cold metal shape into her palm. She opened her hand to see a small metal key. "Keys to your new home" he smiled up at her. She threw her arms around him, taking him by surprise. "Thanks Nibbles." She grinned using the family nickname to address her older brother. The brothers helped Lexi up the stairs and into the apartment. Cal took her bags and tossed them into one of her the bedrooms whilst Ethan helped his sister to the sofa and went to make them all a steaming hot cup of coffee. "So, you will be sleeping in my room, but I've transformed the study into a small side bedroom." Ethan explained blushing at the mess that occupied the house. He passed her a mug of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ethan took Lexi in to Connie's office. "Where is Cal?" Lexi hissed. "He wanted to support you but he's well, afraid of Mrs Beauchamp." He whispered back as Connie called them in. "So Alexandra," she began. "Lexi, please" Lexi corrected. "Very well then, Lexi, I'm afraid we are a nurse short, so we will most definitely be taking advantage of your generous offer, however, I know of your current situation and I would like to ensure that you are taking it easy and will certainly let us know if you need a break." She explained. She walked over to the door, swung it open and called for everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like inform you that we have a new member of staff joining us, Alexandra Knight is joining us from the Newcastle ED and will be with us for a while. She is in a delicate situation by way of she is expecting a child but she assures me that it won't hinder her work. And furthermore to put the rumours at bay, she is indeed in fact the sister of DR's Ethan Hardy and Caleb Knight. Now back to work" she announced authoritatively. Ethan and Lexi were joined by Cal as the other staff members left in a flurry of murmurs and whispers. At the end of the day, the trio walked up to Ethan's flat in silence. They all sat on the sofa cradling take away containers full of food and watching mind numbing TV. The programme finished with the takeaway containers tossed on the coffee table and Lexi peacefully asleep on Cal's lap. He pulled her close, stood up and carried her to bed whilst Ethan cleared away the mess. He walked into his own room to find Cal carefully tucking her in like he had done for them both when they were younger. They then looked at each other smiled and went to bed. The brothers woke in the morning yo the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. "Lexi?" Cal called across the hall. The got up and hurried to bathroom, they nudged the door open to find their baby sister with her head over the toilet heaving up the noodles she ate the night before. Ethan grabbed her hair from her face whilst Cal soothingly rubbed her back in small circles. She smiled up at them gratefully as another wave of nausea hit. When she was done. She closed the lid of the toilet and flushed the chain. Her brothers helped her stand as she smiled weakly at them. She wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue before padding over to the sink to brush her teeth. Cal went to get her a glass of water whilst Ethan made her some dry toast for breakfast. The three of them got dressed and drove to work. As soon as the car pulled up, Lexi ripped off the seatbelt and sprinted inside to the nearest bathroom with her hand firmly clamped over her mouth. The boys followed. Ethan waited in the corridor whilst Cal, who never cared for rules and signs, ventured into the ladies toilets. He found her on the floor weeping. He cradled her close and whispered soothingly to her. She leant away from him to throw up again but cuddled into his broad chest as soon as the sickness faded. She cried into his shoulder. "Ugh, Cal. Why does it have to be so horrible. I can't stand this, I feel sick all the time and I just can't take it." She sobbed. They sat like this for a few minutes until the door swung open. Ethan walked in brandishing a glass of water. He put his arms around his sister as Cal pulled them all close. "It'll be ok. You know that" Ethan soothed. A few moments later Rita walked in to the bathroom, "I've been looking. For you guys everywhere, Cal you are needed in cubicle three, Ethan cubicle four..." She began. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked as she crouched to the floor to see if Lexi was ok. "Is it the morning sickness?" Lexi nodded in response. Rita helped her to her feet and walked her to the staff room. She lowered her onto the sofa and got her a cup of tea. "Have you eaten any breakfast yet?" She asked. Lexi shook her head faintly so Rita went about making her a light sandwich.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as she had eaten the sandwich, Lexi began to feel much better. She stood up and went out to the nurses station to begin her shift. "Ok, we have a major RTC coming in. ETA of four minutes." Connie announced brandishing the red phone. "Ok, Lofty, you're on cubicles with Robyn whilst Tess, Charlie and Lexi you are in RESUS." Rita's voice was raised over the busy hum of the ED. "Dr's Knight and Hardy, to RESUS. Dr Keogh and Dr Hanna you are supervising. Lily you will stay in cubicles." Connie shouted above the noise. As everybody rushed to their stations, Lexi felt a tugging on her arm. "Come with me." Cal whispered. He wanted to keep an eye on her so he spoke to Connie about having the two work together. She had reluctantly agreed. As the doors swung open, and Dixie and Jeff brought in the patients, Lexi felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins. She listened contentedly at the information being relayed by the paramedics and she could barley keep a straight face as she heard Cal's infamous "Hello, I'm Dr Knight but you can call me Cal" line. She hurried alongside the trolley into RESUS. Cal pushed her away when they moved the patient across to the bed. When he began stripping back the sheets to examine the injures, Lexi began to sway on her feet. Her forehead glistened with sweat and her face went pale. She felt the bile rising up in her throat. "Cal! Get Lexi out of here!" Ethan shouted, as Lexi's legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed onto the floor. Ethan ran forwards and caught her head before she injured herself whilst Rita called for Lily and Robyn to take over. Cal skidded across the floor and grabbed Lexi's glasses that had skittered out of her pocket when she fell. The brothers carried her into a vacant cubicle and hooked her up to the monitors. "What on earth is going on here?" Connie boomed as she walked out of her office. Lofty explained as he led her to the cubicle. They pulled back the curtain. "Step away from the patient." Connie barked as she stepped forwards. She examined Lexi and ordered that she be put on a saline drip for the time being. "It is most likely that she is dehydrated due to her severe morning sickness. Just let her get some rest, she will be fine." She explained as she turned on her heels and walked away. The boys had to get back to work, for some reason the ED's staff were in high demand. Cal stormed back into RESUS and began to bark out orders to the nurses that surrounded him. Rita came over and out her hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her gratefully but continued with the task at hand. He flew around the department like a hurricane. Ethan stood staring in shock. "Cal it's time to take a break." He said as he grabbed at his elbow and led him back to the staff room. He sat down across from his big brother and drained his coffee cup. Cal simply stared at his. "What are we going to do?" Cal broke the silence. "I don't know. All I do know is, we will do it together." Ethan explained as he squeezed his shoulder and walked over to the cubicle.

Lexi woke up with a start. She had a headache and felt a bit dizzy. She sat upright but felt a tugging in her left arm, she looked down to see the IV line protruding from her peach coloured skin. She shook her head. "Ugh" she grumbled as the curtain swung open and her brothers filed in. "Ethan, Cal, care to enlighten me as to what the bloody hell is going on?" She growled. "Well, Lex, you fainted in RESUS. Connie check you over and found that you are dehydrated. She wants you to stay here for a couple of hours and then I will take you home at the end of my shift." Ethan explained. Cal noticed that Lexi was shivering. He stepped forwards and pulled the sheets up around her. He leaned forwards and kissed her on the forehead. Ethan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before returning to work. At the end of his shift he walked into the cubicle to find Robyn detaching his sister from the IV line. He looked at her with a reassuring smile as Robyn pressed a cotton ball to her skin. He held out a hand to his sister, who took it gratefully. He helped her to her feet and walked her out to the car. As he pulled up outside his apartment he raced around to help her out of the car. He walked up the stairs in front if her before unlocking huge front door and letting her in. "You have some big decisions to make." He said slyly. "Curry, pizza or Chinese?" He said holding up a fistful of takeout menus. They both laughed as they walked into the living room.

Cal got home from his long shift, he walked into the living room to find the TV blaring the end credits of Doctor Who and both of his siblings curled up on the sofa together. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the armchair and tucked it around them. He then collected up the takeaway containers and threw them into the recycling. He noticed the container of noodles that had been left on the side for him. He read the note attached. "Cal, incase we aren't up when you get back, here are some noodles. There are some prawn crackers on the dining table too. Love you! Lex" he picked up the tub and put it in the microwave, and snatched up the bag of prawn crackers. He crunched through 5 whilst he was waiting for his noodles to heat up and then he traipsed into the living room to eat. He sat in the armchair and flicked on the news. When he had finished, he threw the pot in the bin and dropped his fork in the sink. He tiptoed back into the living room and placed his hand on his brothers shoulder. He shook him lightly. "Nibbles, come on mate. It's time for bed." He said softly. Ethan sat upright, straightened his glasses and ran his hand through his hair. "Should we wake Lexi up?" He asked tentatively. "Nah, let's just take her to her room. She turns into Godzilla when she's tired." Cal spoke. "I bloody well heard that Caleb!" Lexi said as her eyes shot open. She hit him on the shoulder and he poked his tongue out at her. Lexi swung her legs off the sofa and staggered to bed. "Night" she yelled as she shut her bedroom door.


	8. Chapter 8

One day, Lexi found herself summoned into Connie's office or the Dragon's lair as it was affectionately known. She knocked on the door. "Mrs Beauchamp, you asked to see me?" She said as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "Yes, I have made an appointment for you up in maternity, you are welcome to take one of your brothers with you, I'm sure I can spare one. It's at 10:30." She said. "Thank you Mrs Beauchamp. That's very kind of you." Lexi said taken aback by the current conversation. She turned and left the office. She turned out into the corridor and was joined by Cal. "Caleb, what the hell? You can't just spring up on a girl like that, she might kill you!" She giggled. "You wouldn't dare!" He teased. "So how did it go with the ice queen?" He asked. "Fine. She set me up an appointment in maternity for a check up at 10:30, she said I could take you or Ethan if I wanted to" she explained. "Well, which one?" He asked. "I don't know, it's up to you guys." She said as she turned and walked back to the nurses station. Cal jogged over to the staff room. "Ethan, you know Lexi is going to a check up later, Beauchamp put her up to it. You coming?" He asked. Ethan nodded his head sharply. He followed Cal out of hand staffroom. He stood over by the reception desk. Cal glanced at the clock. "Ten minutes" he muttered as Lexi came into view. She saw both brothers and froze. "Cal, I said only one of you" she hissed. "Two for the price of one" Cal said confidently before gesturing that she lead the way. Lexi stood next to Ethan and gave him a hug. She then embraced Cal. Both brothers noticed that she was shaking. They took one of her hands each to reassure her as the nurse called out her name. Ethan squeezed her hand encouragingly. They followed the nurse to a side room. She gestured for Lexi to sit on the bed. She climbed up onto the crinkly paper. She laid down and put her hand on her small but now visible bump. The nurse told her to sit back and lift up her T-shirt. She did so and the Sonographer walked into the room. She asked Lexi a few questions much to her brothers discomfort. Then she picked up a bottle of gel and squirted to it across her swollen abdomen. Lexi cringed at the cold. The Sonographer tapped at the keyboard and moved the wand across her peachy skin. Lexi looked up at the screen. A fuzzy black and white image showed a small baby. Ten fingers, ten toes. A tear ran down Lexi's cheek. She swiped it and looked over at her brothers. Their faces wet with tears. She reached out to them and held their hands in one of her own. "You ok?" Cal's voice broke as he looked into his baby sisters eyes. "Yes, it's perfect" she choked. Ethan took of his glasses to better clean his face. "Lexi, you're perfect" he sniffed.

A month later, the trio were busy at work. Lexi was now 20 weeks into her pregnancy. She was definitely showing. The trio were on a break, Cal was making coffee and Ethan was making sandwiches. Lexi was sat on the sofa looking through a file. She was munching on a biscuit when she felt something move inside her. "Oh" she squeaked. Cal dropped a mug and it shattered as he ran towards her. Ethan tossed the sandwich across the counter and similarly rushed to his sister. "Lexi, what is it? Are you okay?" They both fussed. She ran her hand over her stomach, she felt the movement again and placed her brothers hands there too. They all felt the movements of the baby and smiled. "Hello, baby, I'm your Uncle Caleb, but of course you can call me Cal. And this nerd over here is your Uncle Nibbles... I mean Ethan." He corrected himself at the glare that was being shot in his direction. He cooed too the baby until the door swung open. Zoe strode in. "Lexi, I thought you had an appointment at 12" she said slowly. "Oh god, we only stopped to get a sandwich." She breathed as she ran to the sofa and pulled her cardigan around her. Ethan took her by the arm as Cal grabbed a sandwich. They raced up to the maternity department and arrived five minutes late to the appointment. She hopped onto the bede as quickly she could with the huge bump she now carried around with her. The nurse bang to ask her some more questions. Cal was eating the sandwich in the corner. "Caleb, why didn't you bring me one?!" Lexi growled. The Sonographer then began the ultrasound process.


	9. Chapter 9

A few months passed in a blur of checkups, shopping trips and work. Lexi was now hugely pregnant and the boys treated her as if she were made of porcelain. "Bloody hell, you two, I am not an invalid, just let me be!" She grumbled at them one morning. "Hormones" Cal muttered to Ethan as he shook his head. "You bloody arsehole. Don't you blame my bloody hormones. I will hit you" she hissed. Cal chuckled at her, Ethan joined in as sat they watched her throw herself onto the sofa. Cal went to make himself a sandwich. "Damn! We're out of bread." He moaned. "I'll go get some" Lexi piped up. "I could do with a walk." She was wearing one of Cal's T-shirts and a pair of elasticated jeans. She grabbed Ethan's hoodie from the hook and shoved her keys onto the pocket. She walked out of the apartment. Bang. Someone screamed. Cal sprinted to the door and slammed it open with such force that the windows shook. He looked down the stairs and saw his sister sprawled across the last few steps. "Ethan, call an ambulance. Now!" He shouted back into the apartment. He jumped down the stairs and put his hand over his sisters. He slipped two fingers into the crook of her neck to feel for a pulse. He felt a faint thrumming against his fingers. Lexi began to move underneath his hands. She tried to sit up but Cal pushed her back down. "Cal just let go of me, I'm fine, no spinal injuries. No neck injuries." Cal checked her over and helped her sit up against he wall as Ethan ran out of the apartment wearing his Doctor Who slippers. He stumbled down the stairs with a first aid kit in hand. "Lexi, look at me," he said flashing a light in her eyes. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He queried. "Two" Lexi said dully. She suddenly cringed against the wall, her legs curling up beneath her. Both boys looked at her. "Lexi. What's wrong?" Ethan asked carefully. "ALEXANDRA MARY KNIGHT. Just answer the bloody question" Cal bellowed. Lexi bit her lip her nose scrunched up. She punched the wall in anger. "Ow!" She screamed through bared teeth. Ethan placed his hands over her stomach. "Does it hurt here?" He asked as she grabbed at his hands. "Yes" she whimpered. "How long has it been hurting?" Cal asked as he wiped her sweaty forehead. "Few minutes. Not long" she gasped. Another contraction flooded over her. She grabbed at her brothers hands as she was wracked with pain. The door downstairs swung open. "Paramedics!" Jeff called up. "Jeff, we are up here!" Cal shouted back. Dixie and Jeff ran up the stairs. "What's going on here then?" Dixie asked. "This is Alexandra Knight, 27. Fell down a flight of stairs unconscious for a minute or two, she came two and has been having contractions for the last few minutes." Ethan relayed in his most professional doctor voice. "Lex, can you walk for me sweetie?" Dixie asked. Lexi whimpered and nodded. Cal and Ethan held her upper arms and helped her to her feet. They slowly, taking each step at a time, walked downstairs. With a few steps left, Lexi's legs gave way beneath her. "I can't do it! I can't go any further" She sobbed. Cal stood in front of her and looked her in the eye. "You're one of the strongest people, I know." He whispered as he kissed her sweaty forehead. He cradled her close and swept her feet from under her. He then carried her to the waiting ambulance as Jeff ran forwards with a stretcher and the Gas and Air. Cal laid her down on the stretcher and helped wheel her into the ambulance. Ethan reappeared a few moments later with a duffel bag full of Lexi's things. He tossed it into the ambulance and got in behind his siblings. He sat down and readjusted his glasses. "Nice choice of footwear!" Cal commented. Ethan looked down and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff sped through every red light and swerved passed every other car on the road. He skidded to a halt outside the ED. Dixie kicked the door open and wheeled Lexi out. They sped through the corridors and into a strangely empty RESUS. "Ow!" Lexi cried out. "Page the anaesthetist, we need some blankets a bulb syringe and can you page Maternity, let them know that we are dealing with a high risk pregnancy." Zoe barked as the nurses flurried about the room. "High risk?" Lexi gulped. "Just as a precaution, you fell down the stairs so we have to treat you as high risk to be safe." Zoe explained as she pulled on some gloves. "Are your waters still intact?" She asked. Lexi nodded. "Ok, let's get you hooked up to a monitor, check your blood pressure and then we wait." Zoe sighed. "Wait?" Lexi questioned. "It's going to be a while. You are free to walk around a bit, it helps sometimes, or we can get a wheelchair to take you around, its up to you." Zoe elaborated before checking her BP and hooking her up to a heart rate monitor and helping her into a gown. Cal and Ethan walked in. "Nice shoes, Dr Hardy!" Zoe muttered. "Lexi can walk around the hospital a bit, but she can't go far. Walking will help her and give her something to do." Ethan helped her to her feet and then tied her hair back for her. Cal and Ethan stood either side of her, holding her hands as they walked through the hospital corridors. As they walked past the nurses station, Lexi bent over the desk, she whimpered and groaned whilst Cal and Ethan encouraged her and rubbed her back soothingly. Suddenly a pool of water appeared at her feet. "Lofty, fetch a mop." Rita ordered. Lexi fell against her eldest brother as the pain subsided. Ethan heaved her into a wheel chair and wheeled her around to RESUS. They helped her onto the bed as Zoe walked back in. "Waters broken?" She queried. Lexi nodded. Zoe placed a blanket over Lexi, and pushed her feet back and her knees apart. She reached a gloved hand under the sheet to see how she was getting on. When she resurfaced, she said. "Six centimetres, you have four to go. It could still be quite a while." Lexi gulped. Robyn walked in. "Have a suck on that good stuff there and it'll make you feel loads better." She offered. Lexi didn't have to be told twice. She inhaled the sweet gas and air, she looked over at her brothers. The gas made her dizzy and she threw up. Cal reached over and took the gas and air away from her. She pouted at him before falling asleep.

She woke up twenty minutes later, to a sharp pain in her stomach and lower back. She looked at her brothers who were asleep on a chair. She gasped and squeezed the rail of the bed with one hand whilst the other rested on her bump. She cried out. Ethan woke up immediately he grabbed her hand and spoke softly to her. When the contraction passed, they both looked over at Cal. "God, he can sleep through anything." Lexi muttered. "Yep, I'm not surprised, you'd have thought that his snoring would wake him up" Ethan replied. Lexi grabbed his hand again, she looked so childlike with her face scrunched up and her hair loose around her shoulders. She cried out again, this time waking Cal in the process. "What's going on? Lex, you okay?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep. He rushed out of the room to Zoe. "Lexi. Needs. You." He said out of breath. He led her back into the room, where Lexi was sat hunched over screaming in pain. "Ow..." Lexi cried. Ethan kept rubbing her back and whispering to her. "Just breathe Lexi. You're doing great" Ethan whispered. Zoe checked her again. "Sit tight. She's at nine centimetres. Don't go anywhere, I'll be back within the hour." As the contraction faded, another one took its place almost instantly. "Cal, make it stop! Ethan just do something!" She sobbed. Her face was red with exertion and her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat. Cal gave her some more of the gas and air. She sucked it slowly. Tears ran down her face. The brothers took her hands in theirs and calmed her down. Rita came into the room. "Hey Lexi, how's it going?" She said softly. "I don't know. Apparently I'm nine centimetres but I don't think I can do this anymore. It just hurts so much and...ow" she shrieked. Rita strode closer, she rubbed her back gave her a reassuring hug as Zoe walked back in with Tess, and Charlie. "Hello darling, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked. "Not great, can we get this over with please?" She replied. Tess stepped forward. "Zoe just needs to check you, but I'm sure it will be over soon." She said soothingly. "Ow..." Lexi arched her back as another contraction hit. Cal handed her the gas and air and watched as she gulped it down. Ethan continued to rub her back and both brothers kept a firm grip on their sisters hands. Zoe ducked under the sheet, she popped back up. "Ok, here we go, you are ready to start pushing on my say so, on your next contraction push for ten and then take a couple of seconds. Just breathe and if you need to take a break, just tell me." Lexi felt the next contraction begin. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" the team counted as Lexi pushed. "Ok, very good Lexi, just keep doing that." Zoe praised. Lexi got ready to push again. She screwed her face up after taking a deep breath and pushed, "Ok, Lexi we can see the head." Zoe said. Both Cal and Ethan took a quick look. They saw the first glimpses of their niece or nephew.


	11. Epilogue

Lexi pushed with all her might on the next few contractions, she sat forwards and bore down as hard as she could. She screamed through her teeth as she squeezed her brothers hands until they were black and blue with bruises. She felt a sudden wave of peace followed by the sound of a sharp cry. She flopped back on the pillows and listened to the sound of her new baby. Ethan and Cal both kissed her forehead. "You did great, well done sis." They both said proudly. "It's a boy" Zoe said gently as she handed them the small bundle. Lexi reached out and took the baby gently cuddling him close to her small frame. Ethan reached out a hand to stroke his nephews tiny cheek whilst Cal tickled his delicate little feet. Both boys had tears in their eyes as Zoe left the family to bond with their newest addition. Lexi placed her son into her eldest brothers arms as she reached up a hand and tentatively wiped at the tears that streamed down her face. "You okay Lex?" Ethan murmured as he pulled his sister in to a tight embrace. "I'm more than ok, I'm so happy, I feel that my life is complete now," she said smiling. Cal handed the bundle to Ethan, before threading his arms around his sisters shoulders. "So what's the little fellows name then?" Cal queried. "Daniel" she replied. "Daniel Caleb Knight" she said. Cal looked shell shocked. "Really?" He gasped. "Of course. Don't worry Eth, I'm haven't forgotten you. Ethan will you be his godfather?" Ethan was speechless. She smiled sheepishly at her brothers as her son was finally placed back in her possession.

A few weeks later, Lexi, Ethan and Cal were stood outside the church where their mother was buried. It had been a year since they lost her. Daniel had just been christened and the siblings decided to bury their differences and embrace the new life they had. They laid flowers around the grave and stood remembering he wonderful person who made them into the people they were today.


End file.
